


The Roles We Play (The Roles We Find)

by EstaJay



Series: LU Creative Train (Fluff Track) [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: OrIn Which injuries are hidden and Hyrule becomes a cranky healer(For the LU Creative Writing Train. Prompt: Recovery)
Relationships: Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Creative Train (Fluff Track) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	The Roles We Play (The Roles We Find)

Link is the hero of courage. A steadfast yet silent young man with a heart that the golden goddesses smile upon. Unmatched with the blade and a bane to all evil. 

Those are all qualities shared by the heroes across the ages - but throw those heroes all together and other qualities emerge. Make them form a team and they will slide into their roles. 

Time, old and mature, is their de facto leader and while he is as bold as any of them, he has a wisdom that can only be obtained by many years of living and surviving (but he’s still as mischievous as any Link can be).

Warriors, confident and charismatic, is their strategist - his actual military training and experience pulling together the disparate combat styles into something that actually resembled teamwork (not that they would actually tell him that, he has enough pride as it is).

Twilight, serious and responsible, is a natural second in command, a lieutenant that keeps order (but just like the old man, he has a mischief and wolfish grin that he carefully hides). 

Wild, though sporadic and spontaneous, actually knew how to cook (at least compared to the rest of them) so the cook is how they come to know him. 

Legend, snarky yet kind-hearted, is a hoarder in every sense of the word with his vast inventory or boundless experience saving them more times than anyone cared to count ( and his grumpiness fools absolutely no one, they know they’ve all found a place in his heart and he has in theirs).

Sky, gentle and calm, is their mediator - a voice of reason they can rely on to defuse a situation (though that didn’t mean he lacked a sharp tongue of his own). 

Four, steadfast and grounded, is their smith because they would be fools not to utilize his trade (but they know better than to ask him for repairs after he had to deal with Wild). 

Even Wind, bright and energetic, finds a place in the heart of the group. Young as he is, his bluntness gives them the perspective that they often overlook. 

And Hyrule, plain and unassuming Hyrule, doesn’t have a role for the longest time. He is Wild’s adventuring buddy and partner in crime, a recipe for disaster in all the most entertaining ways. He is Legend’s successor and protege, taken under his predecessor’s wing as soon as he connected him with the legendary hero of his tales. But it takes him a while to find where his piece of the puzzle clicks with the others. 

Healer, though, is the last thing he ever expected. 

Every Link could fight - whether they had formal training or were self-taught, competent combat is a given among all of them. Magic isn’t anything foreign to them either. Each one of them has dealt with magic with one form or another and there is a plethora of magical items hidden in the depths of their inventories. Actual spell casting, though, was something unique to Hyrule alone. Spells that could rain lightning from the heavens or transfigure him into a fairy isn’t what they found most impressive - it is his ability to heal. 

Potions are finite and resources to make them are scarce. Healing spells, however, are infinite and magic is replenishable with a long rest and good meal. 

He accepts his role gracefully with a new resolve to be the best healer their group could ever ask for - but in a matter of days, that resolve is worn down to pure annoyance as he finds himself on the receiving end of every Link’s infamous recklessness and stubbornness. 

“Wind! How did you get three fish hooks stuck in your thumb?!”

“No Wild! Licking the wound does not make it better!”

“Twilight, you’re supposed to be the responsible one! Why did you try hugging a charging goat?!”

“Your tunic may be red but I can still see that you’re fucking bleeding, Legend.”

“I’m fine with you sleeping in trees, Sky, but not with you falling out of them!”

“Four! What have I said about hiding injuries!”

“...Time, I expected better from you. You’ve disappointed me.”

So by the time Hyrule finds himself with his latest ‘patient’, he has absolutely zero patience.

“Try to stand up again and I  _ will _ sit on you.”

“But there’s a fight going on out there!” Warriors protests, waving at the mouth of the cave where they had made camp. The sounds of clashing steel and monster squeals still drift in despite how deep into the cave they are. “We need to be out there!”

“Then you should have thought of that  _ before  _ hiding several battles worth of injuries!” But Hyrule is also mad at himself for not noticing sooner. If Warriors hadn’t broken his leg after participating in another one of Wild’s wild stunts, then who knows how long he would have continued this act. It could have reached the point where Hyrule’s rudimentary healing could do nothing. “Besides, it’s just keese - an annoyingly large amount of them but not black-blooded. They can handle it.”

But Warriors tries to pull himself onto his feet, specifically putting most of his weight on his injured leg. “I can’t just-”

Hyrule tackles him. He uses Warriors’ shock to end the tussle before it could morph into a full on wrestling match and further aggravate the captain’s injuries. Hyrule straddles Warriors’ torso, keeping him pinned to the cave floor by sitting on his stomach. However, Warriors continues to struggle, wildly throwing punches in an attempt to throw Hyrule off. That comes to an end when Hyrule ties him up with his own scarf. Even then, Warriors still squirms and wriggles despite it being completely futile. 

“I am not above giving you a concussion.” Hyrule threatens. 

Warriors glares at him but thankfully stops squirming. “Jokes on you, I’ve been told I get annoyingly talkative while concussed.”

“Well more blackmail material for me then.” Then Hyrule sighs. “It’s one fight. You can trust the others to handle themselves.”

But Warriors looks away - suddenly finding the dirt beside him more interesting than the person on his chest. 

Oh right. With each of the heroes’ feats, there comes trauma. Even Hyrule, who isn’t squeamish of any injury no matter how gruesome, still has his issues with himself bleeding. Out of respect, no one pried into anyone else’s personal matters. Out of concern and his role as a healer, Hyrule can’t let this lie. 

“Is this something that you want to talk about?” Hyrule asks. “War leave behind some extra scars?”

Warriors scoffs. “Didn’t know you were a qualified mind healer as well.” But he turns back to face him. “It’s nothing just...the soldiers in my era are pretty shitty.”

“Everyone’s had to deal with shitty soldiers.”

“But no one else had to  _ lead  _ them. They were shitty soldiers but they were  _ my  _ shitty soldiers.” Warriors gave a sardonic laugh. “Did you know they couldn’t even handle one stray bokoblin without losing control of a fort? They were always calling for help. It was like they couldn’t handle a battle without me being there - kinda true considering whenever I wasn’t there…” he turns away as his words trail off.

The sounds of battle had faded away, leaving only the hollow noise of the cave. 

“I’m no authority on soldiers and armies…” In his ruined era, he doubts there even are enough young able-bodied men to guard the castle let alone comprise a standing army. “But we’re not soldiers. A single bokoblin isn’t going to take one of us down - unless it’s Wild trying to be ‘inventive’ but at that point we’re at greater threat from friendly fire rather than monsters.”

Warriors laughs. “ _ Harsh -  _ and here I thought Wild is your best friend.”

Hyrule crosses his arms and scowls. “That friendship ended when his slate and stupid ideas ends up causing unnecessary injuries.”

Then the sound of approaching footsteps echoes through the cave. Hyrule gets off Warriors and turns to see the other heroes have returned, slightly battered and bruised but otherwise whole. 

“Looks like there was another battle here.” Time says.

“And looks like the captain lost.” Legend adds. 

"Oi!” Warriors sits up. “I was handicapped!”

“Legicapped seems more like it.” Wild grins. “Or would it be footicapped.”

“Whichever it is can be sorted out later. All of you strip.” Hyrule says sternly. “I’d rather not be sidelined by one of you idiots because you let your injuries pile up.” 

Hyrule is the healer but wounds aren’t the only thing he heals. There are scars that go unseen but that doesn’t mean they are undeserving of a caring touch. 


End file.
